


Stay Like This

by missred



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Gen, I still don't write relationships in a super explicit way so everyone just Cares about eachother, Motion Sickness, Sickfic, they can be in a relationship if that's how you want to read it live your bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: Alex isn't feeling great. Jack is great at managing feelings.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stay Like This

Alex pressed his face against the window and forced himself to breathe out slowly. At this point he really should be used to the bus, but every once in a while the endless rolling still got to him. His stomach lurched again and he tried to focus on something else, anything else. But he couldn’t hear the guys’ conversation. There was a roaring and ringing in his ears every few seconds and  _ shit _ he felt awful.

“Hey.” Jack plopped down next to Alex on the couch and Alex was proud he didn’t audibly groan. 

“You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Alex nodded, keeping his eyes closed. 

“We can pull over.” Jack offered, quietly. 

“No. I’m fine.”

Rian and Zack hadn’t noticed something was up yet and Alex wanted to keep it that way. He was the only one who still got motion sick and it was honestly embarrassing. 

Jack peeled Alex’s face off the window and Alex slumped into his shoulder. The effort it was taking him not to dry heave had him breaking out in a cold sweat, but he had to admit laying on Jack was better than laying on the window.

“No one will care, we’re all happy for a chance to get off the bus and stretch our legs.” 

“You’ll care when we’re late to soundcheck.” Alex retorted, the sound muffled as he smooshed his face into Jack’s chest.

This was enough to get Rian’s attention and he mouthed to Jack  “Is he good?”

Jack rolled his eyes but nodded. 

“Fine. Stubborn. How can I help?”

“Leave me alone here to die.” Alex muttered. He didn’t want to admit that he was counting down the minutes in his head until they made it to Houston, and he didn’t think he was going to be able to go three more hours without hurling. 

Jack swatted him lightly and then Alex’s world was shifting as jack picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, and headed for the bunks. 

“This. Is. Not. Helping.” Alex bit out. 

Jack shrugged and deposited him in his bunk. 

‘You’re not supposed to look out the window if you get car sick. You know that, right?”

Alex sat up and started to argue--

“Uh--Nope.” Jack pushed him back until he was lying flat on his back. “Stay down. And keep your eyes closed.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Alex mumbled, but he did as Jack said. 

“According to google and my mom, lying flat with your eyes closed is the easiest way to stop feeling sick.”

Alex peeked one eye open. Jack was on the opposite bunk, rapidly typing. 

“You texted your mom?” 

“What can I say, she knows all. And eyes closed, asshole.” 

‘You’re the asshole.” Alex was starting to feel less unsettled. The nausea was still hovering just on the edge of his awareness, threatening to make a full return if he moved, like at all, but it was better. 

‘Why are you so far away?” 

“Maybe I just don’t want you to yak on me.”   
“I’m not gonna yak!” Alex paused, “I’m at least like 85% sure.” 

“Famous last words.” 

But Jack came over anyways and slid into the bunk, scooching Alex over so they could both mostly fit. 

“Mmm.” Alex let out a sigh of relief almost unconsciously. He definitely felt better now, and Jack was warm and solid beside him. He turned to look at Jack but when he opened his eyes Jack was right there, smoothing a hand over his eyelids. 

“You’re terrible at following directions you know.”

“Wanna see your face.” Alex protested from underneath Jack’s hand. 

“You know what my face looks like.” Jack reminded him, infuriatingly reasonable. He sometimes forgot how clingly Alex got when he didn’t feel well. 

“Still.” Alex turned so he could lay with his face pressed into Jack’s chest. Now that he wasn’t on the verge of hurling, a wave of fatigue settled over him. 

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“How long until Houston?”

Jack shifted and checked his phone. “At least 2 more hours. Why? Do we need to pull over?” 

“No, no. I’m good, promise. Can we just--can we stay like this? For now?” 

Jack exhaled and shifted so he could get comfortable again. 

“Sure.” He draped an arm over Alex and listened as his breathing got slower and steadier. The road raced on underneath them, a swaying Jack had always found comforting instead of sickening. He could hear Zack and Rian in the front lounge, bickering over something and laughing a moment later. When they got to the venue there would be unloading to do, and soundcheck, and a dozen people with questions he had to have the answers to. But for now Jack was content to lay in a bunk and listen to the sounds of the bus, and he couldn’t help but think, looking at Alex snoring next to him, that he’d never felt more at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill. I don't really read atl fic, but I've written a decent amount of it for requests. If they characters don't sound right, that's why. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
